


Percy Jackson Requests 2

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Series: Percy Jackson Requests [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Percy Jackson, COMMENT UR PROMPTS, Dildos, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, GIVE ME RARE PARINGS I LOVE EM, Gay Sex, Gen, Grinding, Happy Nico, Hoodies, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Jealousy, Late Night Writing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Movie Night, Mpreg, Mpreg apollo, Multi, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork, Night Terrors, Other, Percy is very dense, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Jason Grace, We all knew that, Zoe is hot for percy, baby daddy Hermes, im a slut for jercy, nico is sweet, what are these tags, who isnt haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: YALL READY FOR A WILD RIDE CUZ HERE WE FUCKING GOCOMMENT YOUR REQUEST NOW!!!!The second part of "Percy Jackson Requests" comment your prompts here!!!Requests are currently open!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Apollo/Hermes (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reader, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Reader, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade
Series: Percy Jackson Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096304
Comments: 147
Kudos: 250





	1. Table of contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents

Please comment your prompts here, newest works will be up soon!

Chapter 1: Table of contents

Chapter 2: Annabeth/Percy angst

Chapter 3: Jason/reader angst

Chapter 4: Annabeth/Piper smut

Chapter 5: Jason/Percy smut

Chapter 6: Hermes/Apollo smut

Chapter 7: Jason/Percy smut

Chapter 8: Percy/Nico one line prompt 

Chapter 9: Percy/Piper/M!reader smut

Chapter 10: Nico/Percy one line prompt

Chapter 11: Percy/Zoe Nightshade

Chapter 12: Percy/reader

Chapter 13: Apollo/Hermes Mpreg

Chapter 14: Leo/Jason/Nico love triangle


	2. Percy angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy angst for slowtownwhxere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry it's been like 45 days. Hope to get going on this again!!!!

New York was an easy place to lose a person. To lose anything, really, but if you knew your way around the city that literally never sleeps, you're invisible. 

Every corner had it's own corner, every nook hid the path from one street to another. It was dark, cold, and extremely fucking loud. Annabeth yanked her coat around her tighter to fight the breeze. Stepping into oncoming traffic was on obvious no and the sidewalk ahead was closed for construction, so she'd have to go around a block or so.

As much as Annabeth resented the city, New York architecture was somthing to behold. How mortals ever figured out to create such a structure was beyond her. They just didnt come with the same brains demigods did! Whenever she came here to visit the Jacksons, (or more pressing matters) it was a special treat to herself to visit the larger skyscrapers in the area. Percy loved talking about each one, telling their history and what was there before. He'd complain about it like an old crotchety man, how his view of certain things were now blocked.

Those memories were warming to combat the cold around and in her.

~~~~

Healing was hard. Healing was different for everyone. Healing was difficult for Percy.

Percy slept on the couch, the TV droning in the background. Too loud.

Annabeth turned it down and watched her boyfriend's face. She'd arrived three days ago during a cold spell. Sally Jackson was asleep in her room, passed out. Annabeth could hear the snoring. 

Mr Jackson was away grocery shopping, it hadn't been done in days, maybe weeks. Little baby Estelle lay sleeping like an angel in her nursery. Its almost like she sensed the urgency of the situation. 

Percy's face was distraught. Furrowed into a billion emotions, it was impossible to tell what he was dreaming about. The fight with Kronos? Their time in Tartartus? When Bianca, Luke, Charles, Selina died? Too many memories to guess. Too many things nobody but him knew about. The baggage he carried was too heavy for his shoulders but he would sooner let them break.

Annabeth just turned to tv off and sat down on the floor, close to the couch. Near Percy's head, near his thoughts and his trauma. New York quieted down, no sirens or horns. No talking or wind. No wondering why. Some things are sent from the gods.

She must've dozed, eventually, because when she woke up she was laying on the ground and her ears were ringing something terrible. 

Then realization of the scream she heard. It wasn't high pitched, or scared. It was throaty and agonizing, torn from the throat. A cry of sorrow, a scream for help from an unknown force. A nightmare.

Huge sobs were wracking Percy's body, his breath coming in short spastic bursts and tears streaming steadily. Annabeth clambered onto the couch careful where she touched, aware of what to do for her boyfriend but should she really know _exactly_ what to do in this situation? Was that really a sign of normal teenagers? Would she ever really know?

She didnt bother talking yet, he couldn't hear. His body sat ramrod strait on the couch like he couldnt move, trapped in his own skin. Annabeth slowly touched his shoulders, moved up his neck to hold his face in her hands. He was sobbing, stopping screaming and did somthing new- he grabbing his waist and hugged her.

Percy's face was buried in her shoulder, gasping for air, crying for the lives of the lost ones. For the loss of his innocence younger than he can remember. For Gabe. For Sally. For Poseidon. For Luke. For Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna. For his life, lost to the bidding of the gods. Never for himself.

Annabeth cried silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO IDK IF THIS IS GOOD WE R JUST ROLLING WITH IT


	3. Jason/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/reader for brownleatherjacket2

_Where they had pinned his arms to the wall, above his head, nail marks were painfully clear._

"I need you to be very ready for the very real possibility that Grace might not pull through this."

You are numb. You hardly register the words but you've seemed to come to that acceptance hours ago.

_His hair isnt blonde anymore, now a deep maroon and extremely cakey from the blood soaking for days. He has head wounds over every inch of his scalp, all visible from his buzz cut only minutes ago._

They havent even dressed his head wound yet.

_He was quiet on the way here, via Blackjack the pegasus. Or maybe he wasn't, it wasnt like you could hear over the roar of the wind. You say you'd have switched spots with Percy, holding Jason's bloody, beaten and broken body, but you're glad you didn't._

He doesn't move and its honestly hard to tell if he's breathing. You watch.

_When they found him, his arms were pinned above his head in a way that can only be described as torture. Chained to the wall by handcuffs, his legs forced to hold himself up only by the balls of his feet. He was completely naked save for his briefs._

_His torso was whipped almost to the bone by the ribs, stabbed shallowly near the hips, and cigarettes put out on his sides._

You slowly make your way to Jason's body. He's unrecognizable. His face his bruised, no longer the bloody mess it was, the imagine burned into your mind for year until you die, most likely. His arms are both in casts, broken, shoulders dislocated, elbows shattered.

Three of his fingers are broken on one side, all five on the other. His nose is broken, seven ribs broken or dislocated. He'd lost enough blood to kill a normal person. The amount of nectar and ambrosia stuffed into his body was lethal. 

_Watching the scene unfold was like a nightmare, a dream, and a vision from Nightmare himself all rolled into one and shoved into your third eye._

_There was nothing was ringing in your years. Horror in your eyes. You couldn't hear anything until you heard Percy scream._

_It was the same noise of a crying wounded animal. You didnt even realize you were crying without actually... crying? You remember the few mentions of Percy's past, of his step dad, remember seeing similar scars as the cigarette burns on Jason's broken body. It was the bond between them, of warriors, of scars._

_You knew Percy was going to kill them._

You didn't realize you were holding Jason's body until you saw his tear soaked hospital gown.

You were numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy!!! Sorry I had to cut this one short I'm no good at character/reader stories! :/


	4. Piper/Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth/Piper smut for Charlie  
> 18+ EXPLICIT CONTENT

18+ EXPLICIT CONTENT

The thing about Annabeth is she was very proud. Arrogant. Full of herself, in a way.

And that bothered Piper.

"Suck on it, you little cock hungry slut." Piper purred, the heel of her red stiletto digging into Annabeth's back, keeping her down. Annabeth sucked urgently on a bright purple dildo, drooling heavily.

Piper lifed her foot and pulled out dildo out of Annabeth's mouth, saliva pouring onto Piper's shoes. "Clean them, whore." 

The blonde crawled shakily to Piper's feet and licked the spit off, ass shaking tauntingly. 

_Still arrogant,_ Piper thought, smirking. They would fix that. Easily.

"Get on the table, face up and stay quiet." Piper said, without charmspeak, because it made it more fun somehow.

A few roaps later and she was tired to a table, face up with her hands bound behind her head and her legs parallel to the table legs. It was incredibly hot, her shaven clean pussy wet and ready for Piper, her blown wide pupils and bright red cheeks.

Piper abandon the purple dildo from before and brought out a tiny vibrator.

"Look at you, all laid out for me, submitting to me. Isnt it suprising?" 

Annabeth flushed angrily, hating to admit that she loved it. Loved being dominated. Loved being fucked like a bitch in heat.

Piper moved to hover her body above Annabeth's, the amount of heat incredible between them, breath minginling. 

"You love this, don't you?" Piper whispered, but before she could get a response, she slipped the vibrator into Annabeth's entrance. 

Annabeth moaned entirely too loud to be real, edging Piper on. They shared a brief, heated makeout session, teeth clashing, Piper's hand around Annabeth's throat, squeezing as tight as she thought safe.

"Come on, little slut. Moan for me." Piper purred happily, making Annaberb suck on two of her fingers before slamming them into Annabeth, alongside the vibrator. Her other hand ghosted over her nipples and clit, caressing her every toned curve and muscle.

"Please, please let me cum." Annabeth whined, crying out in pleasure at the third finger being inserted. "Please."

"Not yet. I wanna hear you beg more first."

So the blonde did, begging and whining, Piper's juices leaking down her own legs. 

"Please Pipes, _please_ let me cum I promise I'll be good forever, _please, fuck!"_

"Cum for me bitch."

Annabeth's whole body convulsed violently, she shrieked and swore, grabbing Piper's thighs as the brunette slowly pulled the vibrator out. 

"Good girl. What a good little slut." Piper cooed, rubbing Annabeth's abused hole, getting a shiver in response. "Now, lay down, I'm sitting on your face."


	5. Jason/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/Percy that nobody asked for but I'm writing anyways cuz I'm in a slump and none of the prompts I write are good enough for u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah read the summary, hopefully I can become to terms with how out of wack my writing is latley. Keep the prompts coming tho!

Jason loved Camp Half Blood. 

In it's own way, he liked it better here than Camp Jupiter. It was busy, chaotic almost but in a good way. A way that showed positive the effect the Seven had had on the world of demigods since the war.

"You have to come out here somtime and see how it runs, Reyna. Its amazing."

Reyna's slightly distorted image stuttered in the mist. "Runs? You mean runs itself into the ground? Yes, I'm sure."

Jason raised his eyebrows at the Iris message. "All I'm saying is I think you'd be suprised. There is always room for improvement and Camp Half Blood might have some great ideas for you."

Reyna flipped another coin into her fountain, keeping the message from disappearing. "Ah Jason, always the positive one. I'm not one to discredit you but it will take more than your word to convince me to travel to a _Greek_ demigod camp."

"Well then who would you suggest, all mighty?"

Reyna's face cracked into a horrible, shit eating grin. "How about your little boy toy Jackson?"

Jason gaped at her, his pale face reddening. "He's _not_ my boy toy Reyna." He said, suddenly serious. 

The girl laughed, shook her head and pointed one finger at Jason. "Oh I've heard a lot of things Jason, you'd be suprised."

"From who, then?" He said, collecting his cool, wondering why the hell Reyna was so interested in collecting information all the way from Camp Jupiter. 

"Cant say, confidential. Sorry."

Jason glared at her. "Nico, then, huh?"

Reyna was a good liar but Jason had been around long enough to practically smell a lie. Especially off Reyna.

"No." She gritted.

"Yeah, it is. I know it."

"Its not, Grace."

"Just forget it, ok? And tell Nico to get his ass out of my business when you see him next."

There was a huff. 

"Bye Reyna."

The brunette quickly flipped in another coin. "Wait, you'll be back soon, correct?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe. I like it here. It's fun. Relaxing even."

There was silence, consideration.

"Have _fun_ with your boy toy." She said gleefully, and the mist dissipated in front of Jason's eyes.

His face was hot.

\-----------------------

Percy Jackson loved to tease Jason.

Tease him in any way he could. Testing his patience, poking and prodding, trying to find weak spots in places Jason would never expect, but Jason surprisingly loved it. He had the self control of a perfect solider, as he should, and Percy didnt seem to understand how far his limits reached. Although Jason had no doubt he would reach it someday. 

They were consistently swearing at eachother, kicking, punching, screeching. Percy was a child, he loved to yell. Jason loved to irritate Percy in the way that he was constantly unnerved by this. 

So as Jason made his way to the arena, he wasn't exactly suprised to hear the tell tale laugh of Percy Jackson echoing off the walls.

He would have grinned. Would have, if this week hadn't chewed him and and spit him out, left for the dead. 

There was alot going on in the mortal world as well as the world of the gods and being both made both sides Jason's business. Unfortunately. 

Both camps were thriving, with hundreds of new demigods appearing all over the country and even in other nations. Camp Jupiter had taken in upwards of fifty new demigods of all ages in the last two weeks, every legion was packed. Of course, with Jason taking his time off, more than just Reyna was forcing a sooner return date than he planned. Camp Half Blood was good for him, he wanted to stay, but his sense of duty as a solider and a leader was screaming at him to go back, to help.

It wasnt that Half Blood was empty by any means, far from it, in fact. Camp Jupiter was just larger, needed more help, and their only son of Jupiter back. It was Jason's job. And it was frustrating him to no ends. 

Do this, do that, go on a quest to save the entire world from an ancient and powerful goddess and destroy yourself in the process, watch your friends die for you, go run an entire army of demigods. 

Jason ran a hand over his face, trying to take a deep breath. He just wanted a break. But he couldnt have what he wanted right now. He was stressed out and needed to fight somebody.

So he put his fake face on and walked into the areas, sun beating down on his neck. Piper and Annabeth were talking daggers in the far corner, Clarisse leaving with a set of damaged armor for cabin number 9 probably, and Percy was sizing up a silver sword on the weapons rack.

It was almost completely empty. Perfect for a sparring match against the best swordsman he knew, with no crowd to watch for once.

There was a strange energy in the air though, an awkwardness almost. Four of the Seven were present, Clarisse gone, but somthing felt off. Jason shrugged it off, deciding to ask later. Right now, he needed to let of some steam.

With Reyna riding his ass about Camp Jupiter nonstop, Nico so obviously spying on him, and he hadn't gotten Piper in bed for at least two weeks now. 

He was just a little frustrated. 

"Hey bro!" Percy shouted, waving and grinning brightly.

"Hey bro." Jason smiled weakly back. "You ready to spar? It's been a long week."

Percy laughed sarcastically. "Long? Not at all. Why would you say that?"

Jason raised his eyebrows, an invitation to keep the rant coming.

"Not like Chiron's been pushing me in ten different directions, I've been put in charge of everything from newbie training to 'just in case' battle strategies, and the fact that the ocean calls me like it does Moana." Percy finished, shaking his fists at the air.

"Understood." Jason replied. "We seem to be sharing a lot of the same troubles." 

Percy squinted at him, grinning. "Yes, of course, your majesty. Gotta slow down soon, though. Right?"

"Uh." Jason honestly wasn't sure of that.

Percy groaned, batting Jason's face like a cat. "Forget it, let's let off some frustration."

The blonde easily agreed, shoving Percy's hands back into his own face. "No armor?" He preferred it that way with Percy, much easier to watch his body and anticipate the next moves.

Right?

A nod from Percy. "Prefer to see you without anything on at all, but you know. I'll take what I can get."

" _Percy!_ " Jason said, aghast, furiously fighting a blush.

Percy shrieked in happiness. "Sorry, sorry, chill dude!" The brunette smirked and winked, running a hand through his hair.

"New sword?" Jason asked shakily, lacing his boots as an excuse to not look at his friend. 

_Friend. Uh huh._ _People don't usually blush that hard at their friends._

 _Shut up._ Jason thought to himself. 

The other boy nodded, putting back the silver sword he was holding. "Thought I might try a different sword but since it's just you I guess I'll use my fists."

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking to the middle of the arena. "I wont even need to use my arms."

"Just pin mine above my head." Percy purred, suddenly tight to Jason's should, in his ear, breathing heavy down his neck. 

Jason completely blanked and stopped dead. 

That was-

- _entierly_ new.

He heard muffled laughter and snapped out of his head, watching Percy bite his own hand to keep from shrieking again.

"Holy fu _ck_ dude you should see your face you're _purple._ " Percy laughed, holding his sides. 

Jason didn't know what the hell to think, other than he hoped nobody saw that. He glanced around, Annabeth and Piper were gone, hopefully for good.

What the _fuck_ even was that.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah uh, I dont know what happened. Sorry?"

There was one more tiny giggle from Percy. "Let's just spar dude. Get your mind out of the gutter while you're at it."

Jason gasped, half to be dramatic and half suprised all over again. 

Why was he so sweaty and hot already?

Percy brandished Riptide, Jason pulling his sword in return and the two took battle stance. Percy smirked, but his hair was in his eyes. He needed a hair cut but at least it complimented his jawline.

_Focus!_

There was a breath, and they both lunged. Jason came faster and harder, for a stab, while Percy dodged to the side and used the momentum to swing Riptide to his left for a slash to the upper torso. 

Jason deflected, holding his sword and an awkward downsided angle which Percy took advantage of, shoving the blade to the ground and kicking Jason in the chest. The blonde stumbled but didnt fall and rapidly brought his sword up to clash loudly with Riptide. 

Percy walked backwards, giving himself a breather, faked a left lunge and slashed right, his eyes wild with adrenaline, grinning crazily. 

Jason snarled, disappointed at himself falling for the trick, rolling on his side to avoid Riptides deadly blade. 

"Come on, Grace." Percy taunted, side stepping again. Tricky little fucker.

The fight continued, the blonde going on the offensive. He targeted Percy's lower torso like hips and legs, his least defended area. Percy parred and dodged and flicked Jason's sword away, but the sweat was steadily dripping down his face and neck now too. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, shoulders rolling with the weight of his sword. 

_Focus!_

"Watch yourself there Jace." Percy snapped, after a close almost hit to the ribs.

Jason's frustration was only increasing and he wasnt appreciating Percy's commentary. 

Percy was too fast, or Jason was just too slow right now. His reflexes was muddied and he couldn't focus to save his life.

_Oh you're SO lucky this isn't a real fight. You'd be dead._

_Shut up._

After his sword was violently thrown to the ground, Jason yelled madly for a time out.

Percy collapsed dramatically, sword clattering to the ground. "Holy shit I'm hot." 

Both of their chests were heaving, the smell of sweat heavy in Jason's nose, the air was clogged with testosterone. Jason's mind was fogged, he felt dizzy, and fucking frustrated.

Percy pulled his orange tee off, revealing the most muscular part of his body. Sweat dripped off his body, hair trailed down from his belly button into the exposed part of his boxers, no tan lines on the V of his hips, his collarbones begging to be bitten.

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck?_

The son of Poseidon fished Riptide off the floor and rolled to his feet.

The friction was building. Jason could feel Percy's natural competitiveness climb a level higher.

Neither waited for the normal formalities, the ones they started out with, they just attacked. It was loud, messy, and sweaty. It was dirty. Nothing was off the board.

Anything was fair game. 

He caught Percy's eye. Time seemed to stop. There was something in Percy's eyes, more than trouble, more than the battle and Jason's skin felt a tight

Somthing wild in him barred its teeth. 

Jason swung a leg behind Percy's knees, knocking him violently to the floor. The grip on his sword fell lose and Jason pinned him down with a leg, then turning to straddle him, hips connecting.

That's when he realized his cock was so hard it hurt. 

Percy grabbed the back of Jason's shirt and pulled to his right, rolling and ending up on top. He threw Jason's blade to the side.

Before either could properly react, Jason flew upwards, knocking Percy down again who wasnt expecting it. He grabbed Percy's wrists and slammed them to the floor above Percy's head. He groaned in pain.

Jason sat all his weight on Percy's hips, watching the muscles roll and move on his neck. 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

This wasnt appropriate. This was completely sexual in a way Jason had no idea was possible between them. This was lighting a fire in both of them, kindled by competition.

Percy had stopped thrashing, deadly still and staring Jason in the eyes. The brunette looked absolutely furious, sweat pouring off his chest and back, a fury Jason could only describe as animalistic lust.

"Come on, bite me, Grace."

So Jason did. He grabbed Percy's jaw, leaned forward and bit until it bled.

"Fuck, _Jason._ " Percy moaned.

Jason's dick throbbed, painfully swollen and he naturally ground himself against Percy who yelled in response. Percy tried to buck his hips to increase the friction but Jason sat heavy on his body, until he had a better idea.

_What the fuck._

He somehow stood shakily to his feet and lifted Percy by his armpits, shoving him against the wall with his forearm, knocking the wind out of him the second time.

"Fucking _tease._ " Jason seethed, palming Percy's dick through his jeans. He was as hard as Jason. Jason's right hand moved from the boys chest to his hair.

Percy squirmed, trying to get the upper hand, grabbing Jason's bulge in return. Jason tossed his head back and moaned, frantically unzipping his cousins pants. 

"Stay still Jackson." Jason said angrily, taking a fist of dark hair and yanking hard. He bit Percy's neck again, close to the first bite at the same time he got Percy's pants down.

With one free hand he exposed Percy's perfect body, sweaty and heaving, and with the other hand he held Percy's head in place for better exposure to his neck. The smaller boy worked quickly on Jason's pants and suddenly they were both in their boxers. Percy made unholy noises that had Jason's mind thinking like a wolf in heat.

"Come on, come on..." Percy said grabbing Jason's hips and slamming their bodies together. They ground against each other, back and forth and Jason could help it anymore. He came like a thirteen year old into his underwear, biting his tongue to keep from shouting and squeezing the V of Percy's hips so hard it was sure to bruise. 

_"Fuck fuck fuck!"_ Percy shouted way to loudly, almost _sure_ to be heard. He gripped Jason's shoulders and scratched then through the shirt Jason was still wearing, soaking with sweat.

_What the fuck had they just done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for Jercy


	6. Apollo/Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes/Apollo smut for Dimitri_Zafeiriou
> 
> Also, this WONDERFUL requestor has let me use her artwork to put in this fic, WHICH I will do as soon as I figure our how!! They are AMAZING and please go look at their instagram, _summer_autumnn_  
> Thank you for requesting!! And for the artwork!! You're amazing!

The pavillion that once stood empty and majestic, glinting in the sun and perfectly open was now occupied with various... instruments. 

There was a large, round, backless couch, covered in blankets and silk pillows. Almost like a giant bean bag crossed with a bed. Next to it, a singlar marble table, matching the pavillion, with one unmarked box placed on top. One Hermes knew his guest would recognize immediately. 

Hermes sat on the edge of the bed. "Apollo!" He said far too cheerfully, folding his hands carefully on his lap.

A loud _CRACK_ and a flash of light, then, Apollo, wrapped in a bright yellow toga, tied off with pure sunlight.

It was perfect.

"Hermes!" Apollo said happily, glancing around the pavilion. "Why, on earth, have you suddenly decided to invite me to your home after refusing to even deliver my mail for..." he trialed off, jaw dropping open at the sight of the box placed on the table. 

Hermes raised his eyebrows, a challenge, waiting for the fucker to keep talking. Apollo hated long, awkward silences. Hermes was aiming for high tensions today.

"What's in the box?" He asked, cocking his head. "I do hope it's Zeus's bolt last time was such fun, in fact, did you know I visited the Jackson boy earlier? An extraordinary demigod, indeed, very much like his father, they have similar jawlines and-"

"Apollo, shut the fuck up." Hermes said quite frankly.

The god's jaw shut with an audible click, his hands fell limp at his sides. "Well if you were going to be rude than you should have just said." Hermes walked carefully over to the other god, slowly putting Apollo's arms behind his back, pinning and holding them at the wrist.

"And if you wanted to be _fucked,"_ he reaches up, grabs a fistful of hair and pulls, "you should have just said."

A moan fell from the blonde's lips, back arched uncomfortably to give Hermes the advantage. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it in half with a dull knife. 

Hermes leaned in closely, his body flush with Apollo's, grinding his erection on his ass. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to be good for me. Ok?"

A whimper. "Ok." Apollo said weakly. 

His perfect blonde hair was violently tugged. "Ok, _what?"_

"Ok sir?" 

The grip was lessened. "We'll work on it." Hermes purred.

As the words left his mouth, the table holding the box flew towards, slamming into Apollo's hips and knocking him foward. Hermes placed a hand on his back and pushed him gently downwards, enjoying the so unusual silence from Apollo. The box, so tauntly sent only a few weeks ago now sat inches away from Apollo's face, almost mocking him. 

Hermes pulled away only for long enough to grab the box and open it, pushing Apollo's toga away.

"Nothing underneath?" Hermes questioned, stroking the bare skin. "Slut." He said, accentuating the word with a slap on Apollo's ass. 

"Fuck!" Apollo said, half out of suprised, half of pain. 

He felt the tip of somthing cold and large probe his hole, wettened with lube and spit. The dildo. If the rumors were true, and fucking hell he hoped they were, the dildo would be the prep for a dick like Hermes had.

"The only word you'll be saying is my name." Hermes growled, pulling Apollo's hair again, forcing him to look at his partner. He slid the dildo in, tip to end. "Now, sing for me."

~~~~~~~~

PLS LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ART WORK THANK YOU

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B-I99DmF0Ef/?igshid=qss8475q8ixr>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of Hermes/Apollo because this is SO popular and I LIVE for these two what a power couple. Anyways ENJOY and I'll probably add artwork from the requester for this prompt! What a wonderful person they are ily.


	7. Jason/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, a jercy smut for myself cuz I cant help it ok

Jason was the last in the house, so by the time he got back, the movie was already started. Nobody was _actually watching,_ just talking, laughing. You know.

Wearing each others clothes.

Percy sat on the edge of the island in the dimly lit kitchen, legs swinging from the pool of hoodie he was swaddled in. _Frank's_ hoodie.

He and Frank were laughing over somthing, each with a red plastic cup in hand. Percy's eyes were sparkling, waving his hands a cup animatedly. Frank laughed in response and reached out to playfully hit Percy in the side of the head.

"Hey Perce, Frank, what's so funny?" Jason said, walking behind Frank and patting him on the shoulder and grasping with a bit more force than was probably necessary. 

Percy glanced darkly at Jason. "Oh, nothing. Just joking around." 

Frank, with his root beer, was very uncomfortable, looking at each of them and deciding whether to stay or leave. Leave was the best option, based on the body language Jason was using. "Hey so Hazel said a movie was on so maybe I'll just-"

"No Frank stay! We just started talking and I miss you." Percy said, hoping off the counter to grab Frank's arm and beg with his trademark puppy eyes. Jason watched, hands stuffed in his pants pockets. While Frank had no doubt Percy's words were true, he felt as though this was a way to get Jason, well, jealous. 

Jason and Percy were fucking, had been fucking, the others didn't talk about it, and Frank wasn't sure where he stood in this situation. It felt very tense.

"No I think Frank's had enough. I'd like to talk to you." Jason said, voice dripping with venom. He stood tall, arms now crossed. He and Percy made brief, intense eye contact. 

"Actually, I'm not done talking to Frank yet. Thanks though."

And that was the last straw for Jason. "You are. Take that hoodie off, and when i want to talk to you I'm going to fucking talk to you."

Jason didn't bother to see Frank's reaction to that, because in an instant Jason was pulling Percy by his wrist to the bathroom across the room. Nobody sitting at the couch said anything, though they all watched, necks craning to get a better look.

 _Fuck off,_ Jason thought angrily.

All Frank heard was the bathroom door slam. He picked his jaw off the floor, in a state of shock. 

Percy groaned as the wall behind him slammed into his back. Jason was always very strong, especially when angry. His head bounced awkwardly when his hair was grabbed by the fistful.

"What the fuck are you doing? You whoring yourself out to anybody who can pick you up now?" Jason asked, pinning his Percy's body with his own.

"Try anybody with a dick." Percy taunted. In return, he got flipped around and rapidly bent over the sink. He grasped the counter on either side of him and braced with his feet to keep from falling over. Jason still had his hand in Percy's hair, forcing him to arch uncomfortably. 

"Don't tease me, slut." 

Oh how Percy _wished_ the others could see this side of Jason, the side that was jealous and protective and so so hot, but maybe he was glad this Jason was his little secret. 

He felt Jason's arm wrap around his side, struggling with the zipper and Percy helped, pulling his pants down just far enough for his boner to spring happily out in the open and his ass to hit the cold air. Jason hummed, spitting on two of his fingers and slipping them into Percy's unprepared hole. It burned and Percy groaned, dipping his head between his arms.

Jason gently pumped his dick with the other hand, grinding into Percy's thigh for some friction. Jason leaned foward to breath in Percy's ear and bite his neck and suck on the wound.

"This is what you wanted from me, isnt it? To get me all jealous and bothered, then to fuck you hard into the bathroom counter. Isnt it?" He added a third finger. Percy wasn't ready for it. It felt good.

Percy could only whimper in response, his legs were starting to shake and he was biting his lip so hard it tasted like blood.

"Answer me whore." The blonde said, slapping Percy's ass. His fingers were pumping at a steady rate, strings of profanities came out as whispers from Jason. 

"Yes- fuck! This is what I want- wanted! F- _Fuck!"_

The fingers were removed and Percy whined at the loss, but he heard Jason's pants coming off, then the boxers, and he heard the lube bottle pop open. He felt the cold liquid smeared messily onto his streched hole, then Jason's dick head line up.

"Beg for it." Jason demanded. "Tell me how much you love it when I'm rough, when I get jealous. Tell me what a slut you are for my cock."

Jason was a still as a statue and Percy realized he had to beg before getting fucked. "Oh gods, Jason, I need your cock, I want it inside of me I need you right now, please, please fuck me!" 

"Call me daddy." 

Percy quited. Begging was as humiliating as he'd ever gone before, daddy was crossing a-

"Call me," Jason said, slipping his middle finger in and hitting Percy's so easily found prostate. "daddy."

"Fuuuck! Fuck me daddy!" Percy whined in his best slut voice.

Jason groaned and slipped in, head to balls in one deep movement. Percy may have screamed a little, Jason didnt bother to cover his mouth. 

"Uh, uh, uh" were the only sounds Percy was coherent enough to utter, each pump hitting so right with a little bit of pain. Jason was like getting fucked by a horse.

He must have said it outloud. "Rude ass." Jason laughed, turning it into a breathy moan. "You'll regret that."

Jason pulled Percy's head back up, then pushed his arch down, burying his dick balls deep with every stroke. The brunette whined with each hit as Jason watched his giant disappear inside of Percy inch by inch.

Percy was pressed so hard into the counter it felt like a restraint, his knees were shoved into the cupboard handles, his pants were too tight around his calves. He was being so fucking loud, he didn't care. 

"Look at you, getting fucked like a little girl. You like being treated like a girl, dont you?"

Percy nodded, pure ecstasy on his face.

"What do you think the others would say, seeing you call me daddy, letting me pound you into the counter?"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckkkk!" Was all Percy could say, nearing his end.

Jason could tell, watching Percy's legs shake harder and harder, his moans becoming louder and breathing spacier. 

Jason bit his shoulders and prominent collarbones, pumping his dick again with the rhythm of his strokes.

There was a knock at the door.

Silence. They made eye contact through the mirror.

"I'm in here." Jason said awkwardly.

"Uh yeah hi," Frank said from the other side of the door. "Do you know where Percy is? He's got my hoodie and I kinda need it, I'm leaving and it's raining outside so..." 

Jasom looked down at Percy and mustered the dirtiest glare he could. He was fucking Percy in another dudes hoodie. His hips rolled into Percy by themselves. Percy whimpered.

"Not sure where he is Frank, maybe in his room." Jason said in a high pitched voice, finding Percy's prostate and slamming into it. The contents inside the bathroom counter rattled. 

"I looked, just, uh lemme know if you find him?" Frank said. 

"Yeah what's the hoodie look like?" Jason asked and at this point he was edging the conversation on, mercilessly teasing Percy by forcing him to be quiet. 

He couldn't help the tiny little gasps escaping him with each hit to his g spot. Jason's thumb danced over Percy's dickhead, playing with the slit. 

"Gray? With blue. That's why Percy liked it I guess?"

"Percy sure loves blue." Jason whispered into the brunette ear, giving it everything, hitting Percy hard enough to bounce of the counter each time. He was vaguely aware of Frank saying Jason's name. Percy's orgasam washed over him, and he couldnt help it. He really couldn't. 

" _Fuckkkk!!!"_ He moaned, gripping the counter and panting, moaning and whimpering, shooting ropes of cum onto the cabinets. Jason grinned, then swore himself. 

He came, exploded inside of Percy, Percy's tight walls gripping Jason's dick like a siv. 

"Oh shit, Percy, mmmm." Jason breathed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He gently pulled out, watching his seed drip out of Percy's gaping hole. He'd never cum inside before. 

"You didn't ask." Percy said, fake malice in his voice. 

He was leaning against the counter, eyes blown and hair wilder than Jason had ever seen it. He looked so delicious, all fucked out like that. 

"You wore Frank's hoodie." Jason shrugged, then, realized.

_Frank._

_Shit._

Jason peeked open the door. Frank was long, long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off a cody ko fic I read, I dont recall the name.


	8. Nico/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Nico for JustLikeFire

Thick black smoke billow through the air. There was shouting and screaming, a little bit of laughing.

The ground was soaked.

The fire was out, but _now_ they have to deal with the Apollo kids and their air pollution bitching.

"Will you please stop trying to summon satan."

Nico sighed, like _Percy_ was the one out of pocket here. "It's all a work in progress, Percy. Somtimes things like this are gonna happen. That's the price of experimenting."

Percy threw his hands up. "You set a bench on fire!" 

Nico looked equally as frustrated. "How was I supposed to know it would burn!"

"It's made of fucking wood!"

"Nothing here isnt enchanted! Why would the bench be literally the only exception!"

Percy groaned and rubbed his eyes. None of the water nymphs were happy with him for conjuring the high tide to put out Nico's McDonald's disaster. 

The smaller boy awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pants, Percy staring in disbelief. 

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Nico mumbled, watching his boyfriend.

There was a sigh then Percy came to hug him. "Of course not Neeks. I was just worried. This is what? The third time this month you've set somthing on fire?"

Nico grimaced.

"Whatever you're trying to do," Percy said. "whatever you're trying to summon isn't working. I dont know why you just wont tell me."

He then planted a gentle kiss on Nico's forehead and gestured to the cloud of smoke. "Now you better clean this up before the Apollo's smite you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this short and sweet hope you dont mind! Love u guys so much and thank you for 20k on the first part of the series!


	9. Percy/Piper/M!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Piper/M!reader smut for Poto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that doesnt know, M!reader means "male reader" as in you the reader but as male.

You've seen a lot. You've been through a lot. In fact, you could say you've almost seen it all. Almost.

Getting to see Percy Jackson's cock wasnt somthing you've seen before.

You were tied up with harsh rope, tight, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. Your legs were bound to the chair legs and your arms behind you. You, Piper, and Percy have been playing this game for a while. A whole lot of teasing, a whole little of anything _actually happening._

You guess that's part of their game. They're patient people, you suppose, for demigods with ADHD, but even their patience comes to an end. 

So here you are, heart pounding in your chest like a scared jackrabbit, wiggling uselessly against the binds. You were stripped naked, save for your briefs and socks. 

"Look at you." Coos a voice, praisingly. Your head jerks to the noise but its coming from behind you. "What a good boy, all bound up for me."

It's Piper, who slowly walks to face you, dressed bright pink lace that makes your mouth water with desire. It contrasts so beautifully against her tan skin.

You stay silent, unsure of what to say. This is obviously a game of cat and mouse, in a way.

Piper slides into your lap and almost immediately you can feel the blood start to pool at your groin. She caresses your face before softly kissing your mouth, her tongue feeling the inside of your cheek.


	10. Percy/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Nico for JustLikeFire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm not feeling like writing smut rn (I know I'm sorry) and this felt good to write!

Bright stars pebbled the sky, the moon shining as it began its decent for the night. Treed ruffled in the soft warm breeze and there was no noise but Nico's own breathing. He glanced around wearily, the bags under his eyes dark, a grimace on his lips. The sound of nothing was making him uneasy.

He only hoped Percy had followed.

It _was_ capture the flag, the winning side exempt from dishwashing for two weeks, a prize heavily sought after, especially since they were washed in molten lava. As one usually washes dishes with.

Nico paused, reaching for the sword sheathed at his side, when Percy came stumbling through the greenery about as sneaky as a water buffalo. He righted himself, wildly swinging Riptide where a monster maybe once stood before his... trip.

"What the-" he stopped, seeing Nico, peering around the clearing they had shadow traveled into. Percy capped Riptide and shoved it into his pocket. 

"Uh, Nico?"

"Shush, you'll wake them." 

Percy's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked incredulously.

"Spirits. The dead. They're strong here, especially in my presence." Nico tip toed to the side of the clearing staring at the ground.

"Any dead?" Percy whispered, walking quietly to him. 

"Not yet. Stay quiet." 

"Ok, well, why the fuck are we here? I had the flag, you know." He held up a piece of ripped blue fabric, hangly sadly from a broken stick. His mouth twitched. "We almost won."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know when else to show you. It couldn't wait." Nico argued, not looking the other boy in the eyes. Nico knew this might not be a good idea. Might be the worst he's had yet, concerning Percy Jackson. And that's a very bad thing to think about.

"What couldn't wait? Is somthing wrong? Are you ok?" Percy said urgently, getting his pen sword out but not uncapping it yet. 

Nico's heart fluttered like a trapped bird in a cage, but his response was interrupted but multiple shouts. Mortals. He humphed in frustration. Bringing Percy here was a risk.

"Do you know where we are?" Nico asked, watching for mortals through the trees. 

"West? I think? I'm not sure, could you just-"

" _Sshhhh!!!_ " Nico hissed. Voices again, much closer. Mortals were dumb but not as dumb as some would like to believe. They knew something was here, lurking.

"Yes," the shorter boy continued, drawing his sword. He heard Percy do the same with Riptide. "We're in Washington state. Remember Washington, Percy?"

There was a brief pause and Nico glanced back, seeing the slight bit of horror on his friends face. 

"Mount Saint Helens." He whispered. "But why here? I thought the forge was ruined, exploded for centuries!" 

That's true. During Annabeth's quest inside the Labyrinth, Percy had managed to get trapped inside Mount Saint Helens, which was Lord Hephaestus forge being run by the enemies. Well Percy exploded the thing -the entire mountain side- to kingdom come and was presumed dead for two weeks. He lived, of course, he always does, and washed up on shore during his own funeral.

"The forge _is_ down and will be for ages, but that's not what matters. We need to get a better look."

Nico didn't wait for a reacting and started through the trees, ears strained for the sounds or mortals and monsters alike. He felt Percy right behind him. 

The base of the mountain was strait ahead, an entrance to the right side, mortals to the left. Monsters could be anywhere but he was forced to rely on his senses for those. Shadow traveling wasn't an option. It would be dark, if it wasn't for hundreds of mortal lights spanning the area. Ever since the Percy explotion, Mount Stain Helen's became a great interest to every creature in a fifty mile radius.

They stayed close to the shrubs and trees, hugging the edge of the forest that had been planted recently. 

Nico stopped. They space between the entrance and the forest was small but much too visible. If they were seen...

"On my mark." Nico whispered. He held up three fingers and on three, he went to bolt but somthing reached foward and _YANKED._

His instinct was to yell, but Percy's hand clapped over his mouth. 

Three men went by, arguing amongst themselves about ' _The mountain being alive'_

Like most other demigods, Nico had ADHD, and right now, his hyperactive brain was going into overdrive like _crazy._ Percy was a whole head taller than him, and much more muscular. His scent was exactly as you'd image, like a salty sea spray and mahogany wood. His hand was warm again Nico's mouth and his other arm was wrapped roughly against Nico's torso, ass against groin, chest to back. 

Percy slowly let go but Nico scrambled out of his iron hold. "That was close." Percy whispered, seeming not to have noticed the moment that passed between them that went slower than molasses. Nico was shivering, but he wasn't cold.

"Yeah. Close. Let's go." He didn't even look, just dashed silently across the clearing to east entrance. There was a little blue triangle, the mark of Dealdous, only openable by a demigod. Nico's shaking hands could hardly open it, especially when he felt Percy's hot breath down his back.

The door finally slid open, but it didn't open to the Labyrinth, only to the inside of the mountain, on a hidden ledge covered by shadows and rock. But the _their_ view of the inside of unobstructed.

Nico felt Percy gasp beside him. "Welcome to the new and improved Mount Saint Helens, designer, Percy Jackson." Nico deadpanned.

It was complete and utter destruction. Earlier, from Percy's stories, the forge inside was perfect. It had to be, it was the forge of a god. The smelter, the tanners, the forges themselves were perfect, the mountain was rust red and shined, each wall inscribed with Greek letters and different scenes of ancient monsters fighting ancient heroes. It was breathtaking. Nico had once seen it in his dreams.

But now. "Nico..." Percy breathed in disbelief. 

Everything was gone. The inside if the mountain was now twice the size, blown apart by the very size of the explosion. The top of it all, where the it use to let in peeks of light was blown hundreds of feet wide in all directions. Stars winked and shined at them merrily, like it wasn't looking at the biggest volcanic explosion of the century. The forges, the inscriptions, not even a scrap of metal was in sight. It was all demolished. All by one demigod. 

"By me." Percy said, like he was reading Nico's mind.

Nico nodded. "Percy, I remeber you telling us about your conversation Hephaestus, him calling you the son of the Earthshaker."

Percy squinted. "You weren't there for that conversation." 

Silence. 

"You were spying on the council weren't you." Percy said. It wasn't even a question.

"Well, yes. I needed answers!"

Percy stared, unimpressed. 

"Anyways!" Nico said, "he called you son of the Eathshaker, not son of the sea. Percy, look at this. This was the forge of a _god,_ can you imagine the power it took to completely destroy the protective seals? The power here was insane and you blew it miles high!" 

Percy tried to interrupt, looking a little frightened. At himself of Nico, Nico did not know.

The smaller boy waved his arms. "Think of all the untapped power you have, the things we haven't even _begun_ to look into! All your life you've been son of the sea god, but Poseidon is the god of so much more than that."

He took a breath. Percy was uncharacteristically quiet.

"This is why I brought you here. I know you wouldn't believe me, you're too humble and honestly, you're too scared."

Percy opened his mouth to interject. 

"No I get it." Nico said quickly. "You think maybe everybody else is better off without you. You're the kid of a god, a really power god and you're a mistake, the reason that pact was there in the first place. Right?"

The fight seemed to fall right out of the Percy. "Its just-" he stopped. Gesturing to nothing. Confused. 

Nico didn't press. They sat there for a while, watching a few mortals as small as ants from their spot. Nico was afraid to stay much longer. He knew, well, _things,_ were stirring in Percy's presence. It wasn't smart to stay much longer but he couldnt bring himself to leave, not yet. 

Percy finally spoke. "I guess I've always know. The idea..."

Nico had no idea what was going through his friends head. He just had to be patient. 

A few more moments passed. 

"When I was here with Annabeth, it was just the two of us." 

Nico stilled. He wasnt snooping around for this part or this is the first time Percy's told it.

"Tyson and Grover saw a tunnel in the Labyrinth that they thought led to Pan. So we split. It was stupid and reckless but I think if we hadn't..." he trailed off again.

"Well, I ended up in the middle of a siege and I almost got killed by a school trip of seal children. Don't ask."

Nico tried not the laugh for the time in years. Percy grinned, but it was strained. "I felt this... _weird,_ painfull sensation in my gut and I was like I blacked out from the pain, not the explosion. It took everything out of me for weeks."

"When everyone thought you were dead." Nico added. Probably not helpfully.

Percy laughed dryly. "Yep." They feel into silence. A comfortable one. 

"Did you know I was alive?" Percy asked. He was nervously biting him bottom lip like he was afraid to ask.

"It was strange." Nico answered. "I get this buzzing in my head when someone died but with you... it was nothing. Like you'd disappeared. Wherever you went, death couldn't touch you."

Percy was watching him thoughtfully, wearily.

"You think I could do it?" Percy whispered.

"Do what?"

"...control the earth? You know, cause earthquakes and stuff?"

Nico paused. He knew Percy could. He already had. Mount Saint Helens was in ruins, Percy had released the most horrible monster to ever exist without dying, and here he was today. He wasn't sure what to say, though. Words weren't his strong suit.

"I think so. I think it wouldn't be easy, at first, just like anything. But it's in your blood. It comes naturally."

Percy muttered somthing to himself, watching the ground below.

"Did I ever tell you that you were my hero?" Nico blurted, cursing himself.

Percy's head snapped toward him. 

"You saved me and Bianca from Mr Thorn that night in Westover Hall. With that shield." More words keep stumbling out of his mouth before his could even think of them. "You let Annabeth fall to keep us alive. You didn't know if youd ever see her again. It was amazing."

Percy was just looking at him, waiting, for anything.

"And then you came back, without my sister and I hated you. And then you saved me. Again. And again. And again." Nico's head dropped shamefully. 

"Nico, I-"

But before Percy could continute, a ear splitting roar filled the air and the two scrambled to their feet, swords ready. Alarms started to blare, screaming at the mortals.

"We've been here too long. You're presence is waking shit up." Nico shouted over the noise. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Percy screamed back. 

"We were having a moment!"

Percy laughed, and it was real, throaty and a little bit maniac. 

Nico grinned. "Charge?"

"Charge." Percy agreed easily. "But first what's all this ' _were your hero'_ business?"

Plumbs of smoke rose up twenty feet. Nico was scared, but it wasn't the smoke that scared him, it was Percy's question.

"Maybe after we kill the giant smoke monster you awoke?" 

"Maybe." Percy agreed, shrugging and grinning crazily.

Together, they charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long but I COULDNT STOP.
> 
> Part 2?????


	11. Percy/Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson/Zoe Nightshade for FeralG4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an au? Based in The Titans Curse

The door to Aphrodite's silky white limo slammed shut and burst into light, blinding Percy temporarily. 

"Well that was insightful." He muttered to himself, angrily throwing a pebble miles out of sight. The hot desert wind ruffled his hair and kicked up tiny dust devils all around him.

He could see Grover, Thaila, Bianca and Zoe returning from their food run, all looking curiously at Percy. He could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear what they were saying. They seemed to be arguing. Thalia pointed at Percy, then shoved Zoe from the behind, which seemed like a death wish to a sane person. Zoe only glared violently and trudged to him like she was being sent to her death.

"Perseus." She said solemnly. 

He flinched at his full name.

"I have been sent to speak to you." 

"Not of your own will huh?" 

Zoe paused. "No. You would find thouself not very approachable."

"Me? I'm very approachable." Percy said, watching Grover grow himself a stump to sit on out of ear shot. Thaila and Bianca started practicing disarming on eachother.

Zoe motioned to the ground. "Perhaps. Sit."

So he did, crossing his legs and slumping over himself. "You here to yell at me for illegally leaving camp and joining a quest that isn't mine?"

There was a nagging at the back of his mind, kept telling him is wasn't his fight, that wouldn't stop ever since Blackjack flew over the camp borders. Even more since he gods with little to zero advice and more than plenty death threats approached him.

It just felt like he wasn't suppose to be here. But he knew he had to be. His own mind was tearing him apart.

"No," the Hunter responded to him, picking the dirt from under her nails with a hunting knife. "but don't give me reason to speak with you longer." 

"I'll try."

Zoe sighed. "You are a different case, Perseus. As a Hunter, I have always shunned men. Boys. All of the male gender."

Percy stayed silent, unsure why he was being told this. 

"I, uh," Zoe stumbled over herself. "Blast this all, why me?" She asked suddenly, shaking a fist at the sky. Above them a huge clap of thunder rumbled the sky.

"Whoa woah that last thing we need is you fighting Zeus, just take a second." Percy grasped Zoe's right arm and and yanked it down. 

"This quest has been hard on me. With my Lady missing, the Hunters are not as strong as among her presence." She sighed and looked at Percy. "Tell me about your coming to Camp Half Blood." 

Percy was suprised at the question. Zoe wasn't the personal or caring sort, but he began with killing the Minotaur. Like any twelve year old does. Time passed quickly, Percy found himself spilling everything that happened up until Westover Hall. Until Bianca and Nico.

"Life has not spared you any hardships, Perserus."

Percy laughed bitterly. "I guess you could say that."

"It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No."

"Then, what, pray tell, is keeping you here? Leave Percy Jackson. You do not owe the gods." Zoe's eyes were bright with... somthing. Anger. Sadness. Regret.

Percy took a few seconds to respond. He knew his answer must be delicate. "No, I don't owe the gods. And no, this isn't my quest. But my friends. My family. Camp Half Blood is the only place I've ever felt at home. I gotta keep it alive. I don't have another choice."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows, and stared incredulously at Percy. "Your fatal flaw will be the death of you."

"Thanks."

He looked out to the horizon. His hair picked up in the wind and she could see him thinking. His eyes were a beautiful sea green, his hair so dark it cast shadows onto his face. He had thick eyebrows and a fuller bottom lip. He was tan with a spray of dark freckles over his entire face.

Words formed in Zoe's mind but she could not get them out.

_I've only been in love once, and I thought it would only be once. But you, Percy Jackson, might prove me wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey sorry this is so late but here it is!!


	12. Percy/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/reader hurt/comfort for KitandTyareEndgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt just said "emotional hurt/comform" SO NIGHTMARE TIME IT IS
> 
> ENJOY YALL

Percy dreamed he was in New York, next to the Empire State building. He was dressed in his school clothes, which was weird because it was a hot summer day, a warm breeze running through his hair.

It was New York before the battle, before Kronos. Completely normal, aside from the fact there was no noise. No traffic, no cars, no pedestrians. He couldnt hear a bird, even the wind made no noise.

Suddenly he was wearing full battle armor, Ridtide drawn and before he could react, a javelin was soaring through the air, hitting the tip of Percy's helmet and knocking it off. 

"Puny, weak, small, _useless!_ " Screamed a voice so high above him Percy had to crane his head to see. Hundreds of feet in the air stood a giant, one he had never seen before, with an awful distorted face and all mechanical limbs. It looked horribly like the automotive that crushed Bianca two years ago. 

The thing swung its arm, not needing a weapon, and had Percy not landed in the water, he would have been dead for sure.

The dream shifted again and he was standing in a cave glittering with crystals and geodes, smelling of rosemary and various spices. It was warm and inviting and everything Percy had grown to become suspicious of. There was a rack of weapons leaninf against the far wall and straight in front of him was a bed, withal figure sleeping inside.

Percy was frozen, like his feet were glued to the floor and arms stuck to his sides. A creature started to crawl out from under the bed, a sickly looking monster with long, dark brown arms and sharpened sticks for fingers. It crept over the bed and Percy could only watch, struck with horror at the unaware person, sleeping in the bed. 

Percy screamed, his last resort, as loud as he could at the moster turned, and lunged.

The things he saw next are indescribable.

~~~

You were startled awake by the sound of screaming. The sound of pure fear, and for a moment your sleep muddle brain was confused, until you put the pieces together. 

_Percy._

You jumped out of bed, scrambling to the living room as fast as possible, seeing Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis barreling out of their bedroom.

Percy was sitting on the living room couch, blankets on the ground and tangled in his legs. Tears spilled freely down his face, his hands clutching fiercely at his sides. "Mo-o-om!" He stuttered, sobbing a shaking like a leaf.

"I'm here, baby I'm right here." Sally hushed gently, shaking a bit herself, hugging her son and stroking the back of his head. It was all a bit surreal.

You stood there, unsure of what to do until Sally gestured you foward to hold Percy.

"Making coco." She whispered, but you saw the pleading in her eyes. This was too much to handle alone. Paul watched carefully from the kitchen, slowly lowing the lights to dim and going to check on Estelle across the apartment, in Percy's old room.

They'd made Percy's room into the nursery, and your room was the guest room until things got... _Normal?_ They haven't had normal since before the first Camp Half Blood quest. There was no more normal. Not since Tartartus.

Percy made a strange strangling noise, similar to your name, and choked out another sob. You sat on your knees on the floor, holding him up and wiping the wetness from his face.

"It's ok. You're here. In Manhattan, your house, with your mom. You're safe." You repeated those words over and over it seemed, until Sally came with the coco and held it to his lips. He was shaking to badly to hold it himself. 

You held his hand and gently untangled the blankets as Sally force fed him blue hot coco and convinced him to sit criss cross on the couch. Your knees ached from sitting on them for so long and you stood, slowly and unthreateningly, just like you'd learned from previous experiences with Percy and nightmares.

Quiet tears still fell from his eyes and he looked far away, lost, and confused. 

"I'm going to check Estelle with Paul. I'll give you a few moments ok? Maybe a bit of one on one time will help." Sally whispered sadly, watching her son with tears of her own threatening to fall.

You nodded and grabbed the mug, telling Percy to drink it. It had a bit of the god's nectar in it, helps with calming down. The air around them seemed the grow cold and slow, Percy ragid breathing breaking the quiet.

"You can't leave me." He said. It sounded so broken, like he was falling in a hurt he knew he could avoid but let happen anyway. You knew about the things he dreamed, to a certain extent. About Tartartus, when he fell in and fought his way out. About the battle for Manhattan. About the Curse of Achilles. About Hera.

It scared you. It scared you a lot, but Percy was... he was worth it. 

"Percy." You said. "Come here. Let me hold you."

And the tears started all over again, violent, body racking sobs that shook his whole body, only briefly interrupted by deep breaths to start the whole process over again.

He tried again and again to speak but only started choking on himself. You didn't know when you started crying, but you did.

So you two sat there. In the dark of the Jackson living room, trying to pick up the broken pieces of Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP THE PERCY PROMPTS COMING CUZ HES MY JAM
> 
> also I'm NOT very good and character/reader so lemme know if I messed up used the wrong pov in spots!!


	13. Apollo/Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo/Hermes Mpreg for Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I hope this is what the prompter had in mind!

Apollo stood in his bathing chambers, stark naked and completely judging himself. The baby bumb had just began to show, slightly rounding his stomach and bulging in strange places.

The bathing chambers were a palace to most mortals. All the walls were polished marble, each conjoining piece lined in pure gold. The floors were a soft white with gold mixed in, so reflective it was practically it's own mirror. There were large pools of hot water build into the floor, or standing tubs made of gold and rose quartz with claw stands and wrap around mirrors. 

The jacuzzi was bubbling with an inviting rose scent coming from it, a slight gold aura floating from the tub. Apollo carefully slipped himself in, sighing from the heat and touch of the water. Invisible magic hands started to massage his shoulders and back. Even a god couldn't get enough of this. A lyre played softly in the background and within minutes he was awake.

When he opened his eyes later, there stood Hermes, in his usual work attire for Olympus. A white toga and simple brown sandles. Quite boring if you asked Apollo. Hermes turned at the sound of moving water and watched his lover emerge from the water.

"'Pollo." Hermes purred, as a towel snapped from thin air and wrapped itself around Apollos shoulders. 

They shared a deep kiss and Hermes only pulled away to admire the carrier of his unborn child. His eyes widened at the sight of the baby bump. "This is..." he trailed off.

"Finally, _finally_ a bump!" Apollo squealed gleefully, pulling the towel off his body and spun in a circle. "You're officially my baby daddy."

Hermes blushed a bit, but couldn't take his eyes off the bump. Soon, they would have a child, and thanks to Percy Jackson, they would have to claim it together. It would be a minor god and live on Olympus once it turned thirteen.

"You're beautiful. Get dressed love, and meet me outside." Hermes said earnestly, and kissed Apollo on the cheek.

Apollo did so as quickly but gently as he as he could, hoping to allure his boyfriend into more sex by dressing in an airy golden toga, no shoes and his favorite perfume. Gucci. Mortals could do _some thing_ s right.

When he stepped out the front entrance, the sight that greeted him took his breath away. 

The thing about his bathhouse was, alot like the late Labyrinth, it could move around the nation undetected. It could be in the Grand Canyon one second, then New York next, then the Florida Keys next. 

But today, Hermes must have helped it across the country because they were overlooking old downtown Italy, one of Apollo's favorite places, which seemed out of character but the _food._

"Hermes..." Apollo gasped, stepping onto the grass, seeing his lover holding a bottle of aged wine and two glasses. 

They sat, watching the sen sink below the old brick buildings and turn the horizon until pure gold. Hermes would gently stroke Apollos stomach ever few minutes, tell Apollo how great this was, and pour himself another glass of wine.


	14. Leo/Nico/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Nico/Jason love triangle for Shiduasdwia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls tell this person it's a great prompt bc holy shit it took me months to finally get to it I'm so sorry
> 
> PART TWO???????

Leo dropped his tongs in into the heart of the fire, an unfinished foot long mechanical spear clanging dangerously around the room. Sparks flew into Leo, not affecting him but he was worried for-

"Jason! SHIT, watch out!" The boy shouted, diving recklessly after his creation. He grabbed hold and yanked it out, only to find there was nobody in the room with him anymore. Jason _was_ there a second ago...

He peeked through the hatch to the outside, seeing nothing but stars looking down on him. How late was it? Time always seemed to evade him in the forge. He willed the fire to die down and set his project pieces aside, tucking them carefully away where none of his cabin mates would find them and turn them into a penis or some shit. Hopefully. 

The campfire outside was blazing, the voice of campers singing gleefully. It was the first time in a long time it had felt like things might be normal. Happy. 

How short lived _that_ was.

~~~~~~

The next day was capture the flag, and Leo was ready. He had a golden shield attached to his belt, where his fanny pack would usually sit, a matching golden sword on his left. It was normal at first glance, but looking closer reviled a small button just below the hilt. His late night forging wasn't for nothing.

"Nice sword." Said a voice behind him. Leo turned around with a smile, but it dropped at the sight of Nico. His arms were crossed over a long dark shirt, his pitch black sword hanging at his side. The sun was starting to sink below the trees and turn the sky into a liquid glittery gold. Nico shielded his eyes against the light. 

Leo proudly held his sword out and showed it to Nico. On a good day, Nico was... quiet. He rarely talked to anyone, excluding the dead and himself. Leo could relate, no one appreciated his jokes like himself. 

"A suprise, for the opposing team." Leo said with a gleam in his eye.

Nico gave the sword back gently, after noticing the botton and smiling ever so slightly. Goal. "I'll be sure to be on your team then. I've seen to genius of the Hephaestus cabin."

Double goal. "Aw so you think I'm a genius?" Leo cooed, taking advantage of the situation. Nico deserved to be taken out of his shell, just like everyone else. He was such a quiet guy and never really _did_ anything other than mope. He'd play capture the flag and get forced into campfire singing by Percy and Jason but, close to his namesake, he was a ghost.

Nico scowled and turned away. 

_Oh shit, uh, back up._ Leo thought.

"Well im not as smart as some of the others, I bet." Leo choked out, forcing words. 

"Like who?" Nico said, picking out a chest plate from the equipment table. 

Leo said somthing really smart, like, "Uhhhhhh?" 

The other boy laughed and it seemed painfully real, but rusty, like it was out of practice. "See? You're pretty smart. Just don't let it get to your head."

It felt nice to genuinely smile back. "Too late. Faaaarr too late." 

There was a horn sounded from the edge of the forest. "Take twenty minutes to prepare, campers!" Chiron shouted, cantering by in horse form.

Leo took the time and he slid up beside Nico, being careful not to touch, and picked out his armor. The two talked materials and speed, fighting and defences. They got a few stares.

It turns out Nico had an extensive knowledge. About a lot. His years of experience among the dead gave him a head start that most demigods could only _hope_ for. He noted various techniques from different ages- the Broze age, the Golden age, up until today. Nico gestured to the backplates, and muttered a few words about them. Leo excitedly encouraged him to continue. He couldnt help himself; he starting talking forging, his favorite thing in the world other than starting himself on fire. He and Nico could compare knowledge of weapons and the past. Leo actually _liked_ talking to Nico. 

"You know a lot about forging. More than I expected." Nico noted, gaining a bit of confidence in the conversation, Leo noticed. His chin was raised, making more eye contact, standing straighter. 

Leo beamed and blushed under the compliment. "Thanks Di Angelo. You're not too bad yourself."

And again, he thought he'd pushed too far when Nico seemed to cringe, but he smiled faintly after a moment. "I think-"

"What's up Leo!" Interupped a cheerful voice. Leo turned to see his own personal superman, Jason, smiling so hard it blinded them, even in the dark. He was dressed and ready for the games, all gold armor and shiney weapons, a complete stark contrast to Nico, who was all dark clothes and shadows.

"Hi!" Leo said, and there was a brief moment where Jason seemed taken back by Nico, but he quickly recovered. 

"Nico." Jason said, nodding once. It seemed stiff. Leo furrowed his brows. "Anyways," the blonde continued, "you're on my team. You, me, and all the newbies for this round. I figure we would even out the odds with _you_ on my side." He playfully punched Leo's shoulder, and Leo laughed. 

"No need to convince me. Nico too?" Leo asked suddenly, gesturing to the boy behind him who was slowing shrinking into the shadows. Nico's eyebrows shot into his hairline in suprise. Leo guessed he wasn't invited to a whole lot of things, and he knew how that felt. It sucked ass.

Jason paused at the request.

There was history between them, and Leo knew there was history between Nico and _Percy_ too, but Jason needed to extend a friendly hand here. Leo didn't know why this was taking any convincing at all, the Son of Jupiter was almost always a friendly face to unsure demigods.

"Sure." Jason answered stiffly. He nodded and Nico again and jogged in the other direction, towards Percy, Annabeth and Piper.

Leo turned. Nico was grimacing. "Let the games begin." He muttered.

~~~~~~~

Jogging around in three inch deep wet soil was hard and don't let anyone convince you otherwise.

Leo huffed and pressed his back up against a large tree, Zeus's fist in sight and no flag to be found. It was a popular flag spot, so if it wasn't there, somebody already found it or they hid it. Which meant more walking and that wasn't good.

"Man, I'm out of shape." He muttered, hand on his hip and sword hanging limply at his side.

"True." Said a voice behind him. _Right_ behind him.

Leo refrained from screaming and turned sharply, stopping his sword from chopping Nico's arm off. Nico's eyes widened, but he didn't even flinch. Cool, but creepy.

"What the ever living _fuck_ was that!" Leo whispered-yelled, shaking his hands at Nico. The other boy just grinned. It was a good look on him.

"Shadow travel? You know that." Nico said, scouting the area. 

"Yeah but right behind me? Please don't, I almost cried."

Nico laughed, a real one, Leo hoped.

"The flag is behind Zeus's Fist. A bit to the left. Should we make a grab for it?" Nico asked. He looked to Leo for confirmation, waiting.

Leo wasn't use to being asked what to do. "Um, yeah! For sure!"

The two skirted around The Fist and danced around rocks, quietly approaching the flag. 

"Wait!" Leo said moments before Nico grabbed the flag. He put his hand on Nico's shoulder and they both froze. "There's gonna be traps. The Hephaestus cabin has been talking about it since the last game. Be careful."

Nico only nodded stiffly and snatched the flag, jumping into the shadow of a boulder and appearing next to Leo again. That was so cool.

Almost immediately, huge lime green flames roared ten feet high, scorching the ground around the pole and then fizzing out as quickly as they came. Nico definitely would have been burnt toast if he wasn't fast enough. 

"I could have gotten it you know." Leo said as the two quietly headed back towards Zeus's fist. 

"No guts no glory."

"You know me, am all daredevil but I'm literally fireproof."

"Thanks for the offer, Valdez." Nico said with a faint smile, crouching from his spot on a stump.

That's when they were ambushed, or somthing.

Leo wasn't quite sure how they ended up how they did.

There was a thunk, then Leo felt the hilt of a sword hit the back of his head and fell onto his hands and knees. He regained his senses and rolled to the side, bouncing to his feet and drawing his own sword.

"You've slacked in your old age." Percy said, grinning at Leo with Riptide pointed at his throat. He heard fighting to his right, slowly fading away from them.

 _This is shit,_ Leo thought. He just hoped Nico still had the flag.

"You've slacked in your... your..." Leo looked behind himself once, twice, and jumped the the left. "Ah-HA!" And right on cue, his sword started to transform. The hilt turned into a leg, the blade into arms. 

Percy backed away and watched Leo's creation unfold into a dog-size spider demon automotive, with glinting black eyes and fire spitting pinchers. It has six inch long legs with wicked sharp ends.

Leo grinned like a maniac and pointed at Percy. "Autobot, attack."

He had just enough time to watch his spider-bot lunge when Nico appeared out of the shadows and slammed head first into his stomach. It felt like an angry cow had head butted him. He landed face up, stars dancing in his vision.

"Holy Hera, GET UP!" Nico shouted, his footsteps running towards what sounded like a very girly screech. He forced himself to sit up and a hand suddenly grasped his. It was Jason, finally here to help from wherever the fuck he was. Jason gave him a hard look and rolled his eyes

"Oh hey thanks for saving me from vomiting all over myself, I owe you one."

Jason has his sword drawn and blood was trickling down the left side of his face. His armor was dented and several spots and Leo guessed it was archers with dull tip arrows.

_Ka-BLOOM_

If he wasn't fire proof, he would have been blown to bits right then.

A crater of fire the size of Leo's head landed next to him and exploded on impact, destroying the land around it and leaving a huge pit in the soil. 

"What the _fuck?_ " He said, leaping to the side and raising his shield to the tiny pieces of flaming debris raining down on them. There was another scream and then there was Percy, in a heated one-on-one battle with Leo's spiderbot. Except the bot seemed... a little out of whack. The legs were cut of in places and it didn't have its eyes anymore. The thing was boiling with fire, heat pouring off of it. It was a miracle Percy wasn't on fire yet. 

"Turn it off!" Percy screamed, skidding to a stop in front of Jason and Leo, then scrambling away when the spiderbot launched itself off a tree towards his victim at top speeds. Nico appeared from the shadows to their right. His hair was smoking.

"I'm coming!" Leo said, plotting his path to get to the escape trigger. He included it in all his creations. For a good reason.

But when he jumped over the fallen tree he and Jason were crouched behind, Jason grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him back to the ground.

"Wait, that thing is a murder machine, you find a way to turn it off from here or somthing, I'll go do it." The blonde said, worry etched in his eyes. 

"No, that's stupid." Said Nico, now sitting on Leo's other side, watching Percy par with a mentally insane spider. He was doing pretty good. "Leo knows how to disassemble it in seconds, let him go!" He was shouting over the rumble of the automotive sprouting steam and whistling like a train on fire. 

"No, the thing's gonna collapse anyway, just let me go chop it in half!" Jason snapped, very unlike himself. Leo reared back in shock.

The bot scuttled across a stump, setting it on fire and spreading a trail of destruction wherever it walked. Percy and the bot had created a clearing in the forest, the furthest possible spot from any other team members of flag. Leo's brain was blank, white noise filled the spot where his brain usually was.

"Let the mechanic take care of it! It wouldn't have gotten this bad if you'd just let him!" Nico was standing and waving his sword, Jason was on his feet at his full height, a full foot taller than Nico. 

"I don't want him-"

Jason was interrupted by a explotion so powerful Leo could feel the shockwave.

~~~~~~~

Leo couldn't see Percy get carried away, only Chiron with Frank, and Frank cradling Percy's limp body like a sack of potatoes.

He felt numb. And insanely guilty. How could _everything_ have gone so wrong?

By the time him, Jason, and Nico all made it back to the edge of the forest, not a single word had been spoken between them. Mostly because they were running as fast as they could, but the tension was strung like a cord between them, Leo awkwardly hanging in the middle.

The infimry was lit up but the activity died down, only Chiron present outside the building. He was a bit too large for the main lobby.

Leo skid to a stop and put his hand on the centaur's leg, bending over to wheeze. "Percy?" He asked, huffing. That's when he noticed bits of crimson splattered on Chiron's snow white coat. 

_Fuck._

"I'll let Frank tell you." He said, no tells in his voice or on his face. He trotted away, his tail swishing in what Leo could only assume was irritation. He glanced at Jason and Nico. Everyone was pale and heaving. Leo broke out in a cold sweat.

He worked up enough courage to knock on the door when Frank came out, gentle, kind Frank, looking like bloody murder. His eyes were bloodshot and with a start Leo wondered if he was crying. He was shaking and as white as the rest of them.

The moment Frank registered the trio standing there, waiting and wondering, his face caught up in a sneer. "You're fucking lucky Percy is the son of a sea god." He spat, looking each of them in the eyes.

Leo's hopes soared. "So he's ok?" He blurted.

Frank paused and rubbed his hands together, which were coated in blood, probably from the ride over. "He's stable. No visitors. I've given Will permission to shot any violators with his nastiest arrow."

There was a sigh of relief, but Frank wasn't done.

"I have no idea what the hell happened, but the next time you three wanna try somthing smart like that, don't get anybody else caught in the crossfire." He paused. "You almost killed Percy Jackson."

Jason and Nico both went to say somthing, to defend themselves, eachother, or say sorry but Frank shouted over them. "STOP IT!"

"And sort out whatever the _FUCK_ this is!"


	15. NOT FINISHED PLS DONT READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE JERCY FOR THE JERCY SLITS  
> (hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe jercy slit

Jason really didn't like visits to the mortal world. Jason really didnt like going to high schools to see kids his own age. And Jason _really_ didn't like Percy being along on these trips.

Grover was long gone, off and away, probably munching through the recycling bins and not doing much demigod searching. 

But him and Percy were allowed free entrance, under the impression of the Mist of two new students from out of state. They had a normal backstory, with normal parents, normal problems and normal lives. Everything was normal.

Other than Jason seething and boiling under the skin.

Every eye dragged up and down Percy's body, evaluating his hair, face and clothes. Huddles of girls whispered and stared violently, all giggling and pushing eachother like they were daring eachother to ask him for his number.

The reasonable voice at the very _very_ back of Jason's head said they were staring at him too. But he wasn't listening to reason, he was playing with the animal instinct that made him do extremely dumb things around Percy.

The two stopped in the cafeteria and just watched from a distance. New students were fresh meat, but two new, hot, seniors were like gold in a high school. Jason placed himself behind Percy, watching over his head and shoulders, his arms crossed and a metal look etched on his face.

He just wanted to reach foward and put his arms around Percy, slot their bodies together and whisper things in his ear, make everybody know who Percy belonged to. Either they found the demigods and got out, or they were _both_ leaving. The air was thick with jealousy.


End file.
